Gryffindor Tactics
by mist8ke
Summary: Severus works up the nerve to finally tell Hermione how he feels. How will she react?


Severus Snape was not a good man. There was no denying it. So when he realised that he had developed feelings for his charming apprentice he knew that he would have to strive to be a good man for her if he had any hope of courting her. But if he were truly a good man he would simply leave the young woman alone.

"Good morning, Hermione," greeted Severus as she entered lab for their Saturday brewing session.

"Morning," she replied in a sing-song voice. What would have greatly vexed Severus had it been someone else, seemed to cheer him up. Her happy mood tends to simply rub off on him.

They began brewing a Draught of Living Death once she had set up the cauldron. Severus had told her that it was a request from St-Mungo's but in reality he was donating it for St-Mungo's for future needs. He was brewing this potion for Hermione's education. But telling her this would only make her worry about the cost of the ingredients.

"Alright, now we let it simmer for 45 minutes," Hermione said happily as she set a timer on her wand and plopped down onto his couch. Again, what would have otherwise vexed him, simply did not.

Hermione had requested they put a couch in his private lab as many potions needed to be monitored while it simmered and the hard wooden benches had hurt her behind. He had finally caved a few years ago and brought in a couch. The smile on Hermione' face had made up for the trouble of having to order a house elf to bring it in.

"Hermione," Severus said in a serious tone, not that he had many other tones. Hermione gave him her full attention as he sat down gracefully onto the couch.

"Severus," she replied in the same tone mockingly. However, he took no offense and simply tried his best to smile. This worried her a little as Severus had never tied to be reassuring, it was one of the things she liked about him.

"Hermione," Severus began again, taking a deep breath. "You are the most talented witch I have ever had the pleasure of teaching. Not only are you brilliant but you are also a good witch. I wish you nothing but the best.

"As you know, you're apprenticeship will be finished soon. However, what you do not know yet, is that I have requested to the Committee that you are licensed after this brewing. After all you have completed the mandatory hours and the rest is simply required as a form of payment to the Potion Master. I do not require such payment and wish to grant you the opportunity to begin your career as quickly as possible."

"What?" Hermione asked a little shocked as the gapped like a fish. She didn't really wish to leave him. This was the plan. Why was he… how could he?

"Have I done anything to offend you?" she asked in an almost whisper as she tried to not cry. She didn't always understand Slytherin tactics but she could tell when someone was trying to get rid of her. She broke eye contact with him and stared down at her hands.

Severus sighed. This was playing out all wrong.

"No, in fact, you are more than I could ever ask for. However, I no longer feel it is appropriate for me to be your teacher. I have grown fond of you."

"W-what do you mean?" Hermione stuttered as she looked up at him in shock.

"I understand this may make you run out of this lab screaming, however, I must do this before I lose my nerves. I find you to be the epitome of perfection. You are a wild rose in a garden of tamed imitations. Yet I can only admire you from afar. I am not young and nor do I have a charming disposition or looks. But I can offer you my heart and soul, however damaged it may be, should you want it. If you can find it in yourself to muster any amount of fondness for you, would you accept my invitation for tea?"

As Severus finished his choppy and not at all what he rehearsed speech, Hermione simply sat there for a few seconds before a giggle bubbled up from her.

Severus felt a stone drop into his stomach, he knew the signs of rejection, but he had believed her to reject him far easier, less humiliating. He signed and stood up abruptly, taking with him his bruised seemed to have knocked Hermione out of her reverie.

"Wait!" she shouted after him as he left the lab.

She got up quickly and ran after him, hoping he would stop. She tried to think of anything that would make him stop.

"I love you, Severus Snape!" That made him stop. But he didn't turn around. Hermione ran up with him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his back.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I was just shocked. Did you know I have had a crush on you since 7th year? Did you know, I had asked Draco advice on how to ask a Slytherin out? He told me to be subtle so I wouldn't scare you off. But you always blew me off. I just assumed you didn't like me that way. But you do… and I can't believe it!"

Severus twisted around as he wore a perplexed expression on his face. He stroked her hair with a hand gently as if you reassure himself that she were real.

"When?" "Christmas every year since my apprenticeship, twice on your birthday, and that time at Hogsmead," Hermione replied trying to rejog his memory.

"You- " He paused to think about those instances. "I had never hoped. From now on, please stick with Gryffindor tactics so we avoid any future misunderstandings."

"So, we have a future?" Hermione asked him expectantly.

Instead of answering her, Severus bent down and kissed her soundly.


End file.
